It's a Chemical X Thing
by louney idk
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys have never gotten along. But now, The Boys are going to Pokey Oaks High...And you know what happens when you mix teenagers and Chemical X. Reds, Greens, Blues, and...Blacks!


"The City of Townsville…"muttered a man about thirty-two, "Seems decent enough." This man, Mr. Jamie Blots, was from Citysville. He was tired of all the thugs and trouble of Citysville and word came around that Townsville had a 'special' Law Enforcement that stopped crime almost instantly. Of course, Jamie thought Townsville would be a great new start. He had majored in Architecture and the Tour Guide, who introduced herself as Sara Bellum, had said that was one of their more popular jobs.

"Very decent indeed, I think I like Towns-" He was interrupted by a strong gust of wind rushing past him and the other tourists. That wind was followed by a lime green light in the sky. He turned his head to follow the green light as another green light, darker than the first, flew behind it. Miss Bellum spoke steadily into the microphone, "Everybody, please remain calm and do not exit the Tour Bus." Mr. Blots stared as the two green light disappeared, revealing two raven-haired children, a boy and a girl, floating mid-air. They were punching and screaming at one another. "Come on, Butter-ball!," yelled the boy, as he dodged a hit, "Is that all you got?" The girl screamed loudly and yelled, "Shut…UP!" As she yelled the last word, she swung back her fist and punched him in the gut so hard, he went flying back in to a cemented building. Jamie and the tourists gasped. Some because the amazing strength of the flying girl who went by 'Butter-ball', and some for the safety of the boy.

The girl was breathing heavily as she stared at the rubble that was a wall just moments ago. Suddenly, they boy crashed through the ceiling, laughing of all things! "Wow, Butter-butt, you almost gave me a scrape on the knee!" The girl, 'Butter-Something', screamed out again and zoomed over in a bright green light and started to fight the boy again. Jamie was about to ask the Tour Guide what was happening when a tangle of bubble-gum pink and dark red flew towards his right, knocking over a few trees and almost hitting the front of the bus.

Once again when the lights disappeared, a little boy and girl were revealed. This time though, they both had long, red hair and foreign eyes. The girl had alluring pink eyes; the boy had frightening red ones. They're fighting methods, he noticed, were much more tactful compared to the green duo. They didn't punch aimlessly, they made a mark. The boy flew backward suddenly, making the red-ribboned girl stumble forward momentarily. The boy used that second to inhale deeply through his mouth. The girl looked back up just in time. Her eyes widened, then she breathed in quickly, too. At the same moment, they both exhaled, but instead of air, a collision of ice and fire pursued. Jamie screamed, and an elderly women on the bus fainted. The fire from the boy's mouth was strong, but it wasn't all going towards to target. Some of the fire was spitting out in all directions, cause more flames to light in the grass below where they were flying. By the time they ran out of air, they were almost engulfed by flames, making the scene all the more frightful. The girl's big bow was singed at the ends and the boy's cap bill, which relaxed coolly on the back of his head, was covered with a thin layer of frost. They glared at one another and began flying higher, so as no to be burnt by the fire. They flew towards one another, back into their tangle of pink and red, and began fighting in a colorful blur. Red and Pink flew, only focused on one another. They didn't see the small car that had been thrown in their direction. "Blossom, look out!" said a high-pitched voice.

'Blossom' stopped. "Wha-?" The boy, who hadn't heard the warning, kicked Blossom hard, making her fly down a few feet before she caught herself. The boy began to snicker, but it didn't last long because the car was still coming in his direction. "Oof!" The car hit the boy, making him crash into the sidewalk with a Yellow BMW on top of him.

The high-pitched voice began to giggle. "Oops…" Everyone turned toward the voice and saw a cute piggy-tailed girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her amusement. "Brick!" shouted the green-eyed boy staring at the bright car. After seeing 'Brick' lift the car off of him, clutching his heads but otherwise unharmed, he turn to glare at a blonde boy who was behind the blonde girl. "Boomer, you idiot!" The boy turned red and yelled back, "It's not my fault! Bubble-brain won't stop moving so I can hit her!" The blonde girl glared at 'Boomer' so viciously, that Jamie thought lasers were going to shoot out of her eyes…and they did. Boomer dodged quickly. "That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" The girl batted her eyes, "Are you ready now?" she asked sweetly. "Yeah,"

"Good!" She breathed in loudly and screamed. The tourists had to cover their ears because the scream was so piercing and strong, sound waves blurred from her mouth. Boomer flew back and crashed in to the window of a tall building. Ah ha ha! Nice one, Bubbles!" shouted the green girl. 'Bubbles' brightened at the tough girl. "Really, Buttercup?"

"Focus!" Was the response she got.

"She's right," said a voice behind her, "you should pay attention more." Bubbles turned towards the voice, but when she spun around, Boomer already had his fist swung back. He socked her in the face and she plummeted down. Jamie watched the cute little blonde fall to the ground, causing a deep crater in the road. "…Ow," the tourists her say. Boomer started to laugh dumbly, pointing at the crater. Bubbles scowled at launched herself at him, causing more lasers and ear-splitting screeches.

Everyone, even Miss Bellum, who was mostly calm during the whole thing, yelled out when the bus began to shake. Mr. Blots looked out the window and yelped. They were being lifted in the air. People began to fall ungracefully into their seats and buckled up tightly. Jamie, who was in the back of the bus, was clutching the seat in front of him. This was because whoever was lifting them was hold the front of the bus, making the back rise higher and teeter those in the rear seats. From his view, he could see the driver's window perfectly, showing the punk who decided to lift them in the air. It was another one of those super-powered kindergarteners.

This boy had dark grey, almost black, eyes(one which was sporting a black bruise around it) and dark brown hair. He was also sniggering loudly at their faces. "Aha ha! Hello everybody! Welcome to Townsville, My name's Burns and I'll be you're Tour Guide. Our first stop…" his gaze fell on a flying girl who was farther away and staring at him angrily. He raised his voice so she would hear, "…will be on Bruises' BIG…FAT…HEAD!" On the word 'head', he threw the bus at the grey-eyed girl. The bus' inhabitants screamed in a loud, quite feminine, manner. Jamie closed his eyes tight. I never thought it would end this way, Jaime thought, at the mercy of a 5-year-old boy. Jamie opened his eyes when he felt a strong jerk, but no crash. The girl who Burns called 'Bruises' had caught them but seemed to be struggling. She gently laid them on the ground and after giving a small salute to Miss Bellum, then kicked off from the ground hard.

She speed over to Burn, who was smirking widely. Bruises screamed loudly, making Burns snort. "Look what you did to me!" she said pointing to her black eye. "Just returning the favor, toots," he referred to his own eye, which she must've caused. Fury clouded her vision, excitement shook his. They began blinking furiously, each blink their eyes grew brighter and brighter. They did that for only about 7 seconds before a blinding white light burst from Bruises' eyes and a haunting shadowy darkness came from Burns'. The beams conflicted with each other, the shadowy beam slowly pushing back the light.

Burns' shadow gaze finally took over and hit Bruises, throwing her back which lead to her knocking heads into the green-eyed boy, who had just been hit with a rather strong kick from Buttercup. "Ouch!" they both screamed. They turned towards one another and scowled. "Watch it, Butch," she growled. He snarled back, "Don't tell me…what to do." They half-heartedly shoved each other, which for them was still pretty hard, both wanting to get to their own battle.

Jamie watched the children fight nervously, until Brick called them back to go home, saying that 'these sissies were too boring for them'. Jamie felt sorry for the boys' parents…if they had any. The boys weren't that badly injured. Mostly cuts, scrapes, and a few burns and bruises here and there.

The four girls were panting heavily, each one having a couple of minor injuries, not unlike the boys'. Blossom was surveying the area, taking in all the damage. Bubbles was looking at a long cut on her leg where some glass had run across it. Buttercup was glaring at the sky where the boys had last been. Bruises was readjusting her hair so that her bangs would cover her black eye. "Come on, girls," said Blossom, after finding no citizens injured, "Let's go finish our homework." They all flew off, leaving a trail of color behind each of them.

Jamie sat there in his seat, his brain still registering what had happened. 'At least I know what they meant by Special Law Enforcement,' he thought. He blinked a few times when he realized Miss Bellum was speaking. "-leave the bus for immediate construction. I apologize." The tourists slowly got off the bus. When Jamie got off, he stood there, staring at all the broken buildings and the firemen putting out the last of the Brick boy's flames. "I could make a lot of money in construction…Crime is obviously handled…Townsville might still be all right," Jamie muttered. He continued with these kind of thoughts all the way back to his small motel, where he was staying at for the time being.


End file.
